As operation sections for users to operate electronic equipment, there are known various operation sections such as a push button switch, a seesaw switch, a lever, and a volume (a variable resistor). For example, in the case of a push button switch, the operation section is equipped with a button section that is operated by a user, and a mechanism section that performs opening and closing a contact by a pushing action (operation) by the user.
In electronic equipment that is equipped with an operation section like this, a cover is often put on a substrate and a mechanism section to protect the substrate and the mechanism section of the push button switch, or to enhance beauty, and a portion (hereunder, also referred to as a portion to be operated) that is operated by a user in the push button switch is formed to be exposed from an opening that is provided in the cover.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-4237
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-30098